1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to column stalks for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a column stalk system for controlling vehicle lighting and wiper functions. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a column stalk system having two column stalks, one stalk for controlling the lighting functions of a vehicle, and the other controlling the wiper functions of the vehicle.
2. Discussion
Automotive vehicles have traditionally been equipped with windshield wipers and headlights. As technology has progressed, interior lights and windshield washers have been added to the compliment of standard equipment on most cars and trucks.
Modern vehicles have a vast array of lighting functions: headlamps, parking lamps, fog lamps, turn signals, high beams, and interior dome lights. The controls for these lighting functions have been placed at various locations within the passenger cabin. Some controls have been placed on the column stalks, others have been placed on the instrument panel, and some have even been placed out of the driver's reach. This placement of controls tends to induce difficulty for the operator to locate and operate the lighting functions.
The wiper functions have been just as sporadic with respect to the placement of controls throughout the cabin. There has been a continual need to provide all of the wiper controls and all of the lighting controls in locations ergonomically compatible with the driver of the vehicle. Optimally, all controls would be easily accessible to the driver while operating the vehicle. There has also been a need to group similar controls in a centralized place in a systematic and efficient manner. There is also a continual need to reduce complexity and simplify design of all components of a vehicle to reduce costs.